When The World Ends
by xTrateltx
Summary: - AKA TWEWY MASH-UPS. What will happen when the world ends to the characters we know and love? Quick drabble, no specific pairings. Possible NekuXShiki later. New chapter Finally. Thank you for your patience!
1. Mr Minamimoto Doesn't Like Math

I'm only doing this because of a request…… A friend said the world is ending because there are no more fanfictions! O__O Oh gosh, I hope not….

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The World Ends with You. =^_^= The book "The Life of Pi" is not owned by me either. ^__^**

**

* * *

  
**

It was Monday. Oh, how Neku hated Mondays. The Scramble seemed to be even more messed up then it usually was, with more people hustling and running around, trying to get to school or do some last minute shopping at Ten-Four.

He himself, however, was also going to school. He sighed. _Sheesh…Life is boring… I should ju- _**No, Neku! Resist the inner emo!** _…..Screw you. _The orange-head raged inwardly, feeling like a storm had erupted inside of him. Neku met up with Shiki, Rhyme and Beat, before they all hurried off to school.

* * *

**(Nothing much happened, so I'll just skip to here. XD)**

**

* * *

  
**

Math, the second last subject before school (or "Torture" as Eri called it) was the most boring thing, next to Language. It probably didn't help that they had the most loud, obnoxious and freakiest teacher in the school, Mr. Minamimoto. "Factoring hectopascals, today there will be a quiz." He screeched into his mega-phone (how he got his hands on one at school, I'll never know.) "Radians, you have ten minutes to finish this ten page long quiz!" He slammed the sheets down on his teacher's desk, making a loud WHAP echo throughout the room.

_Nine minutes later……._

"SO ZETTA SLOW!!" He bellowed, making the class shudder. He walked/stomped over to the class genius' desk, who was frantically scribbling down the last few equations. "HEY, YOU!" He yelled, jabbing the student in the back. "Yes, sir?" She stated, obviously not shaken by his appearance. She fiddled with her round glasses as she waited for Mr. Minamimoto to look over her paper. Everyone else secretly continued the test. "You're outta your vector!" He spat at her, making her wipe the bit of spit off her face. "The first 156 digits of Pi are 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937 510582097494459230781640628620899862803482534211 706798214808651328230664709384460955058223172535940812848111, not –"Neku let his head fall to the desk. His teacher could talk on and on about the first digits of Pi.

Suddenly, the teacher stopped. A queer look came over his face. "You know what," he said quietly for the first time. "Forget this. I'm done with this subject. You're all…." Everyone held the breath. "Dismissed. You may talk with your friends." Everyone let out a loud cheer. Mr. Minamimoto was being nice for the first time!

"Can you believe it?"

"Wow, what luck!"

"Do you think I should put this on the internet?"

"Whoa, what a freak…"

Neku stopped moving. Quivering, he strolled up to the teacher's desk, where Minamimoto was calmly whistling, and reading a book; "The Life of Pi." "Hey um... Mr. M?" Neku asked timidly. "Oh, hey Neku." Mr. Minamimoto replied flatly. Neku couldn't quite believe it, so he probed deeper. "Why'd you give us free time? What about the quiz?" "Forget it. I'm not interested anymore." He replied in the same, mono-tone voice. Now Neku **really** couldn't quite believe it. The bell rang, and everyone left the classroom in happy groups. Neku left with his hand on his face, shaking his head slightly. "Is the world ending?"

* * *

_After school_

_

* * *

_The fact that Mr. Minamimoto being nice quickly spread throughout the entire school. Neku and Shiki parted from school. Apparently, Shiki couldn't believe it either. As they walked home in silence, no words were spoken, just the occasional glance. Several minutes later, they met Ms. Konishi. She was sneezing, without stopping up to at least four times in 30 seconds. Neku hadn't heard such loud sneezing since he ended up with Beat and had to play Reaper Sport 4, Tag.

"Hey, Ms. Konishi, are you okay?" Shiki ran over and handed the coughing teacher a tissue from her bag. After Konishi stopped coughing, she took several deep breaths. "I-I think…." She mumbled briefly, sounding slightly stuffy, "I'm allergic……" Just then, a stray cat strolled by. The teacher began sneezing and sputtering behind the two surprised students.

"Ms. Konishi is allergic to CATS???"

* * *

Yeah, that's it. THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT. I'll just finish it when I have time ^.^ Sorry if it looks kind of rushed, I did this in an hour, totally unplanned XD Just a random idea that came up….. I also apologize for not updating; I'm not going to be here for a few weeks (NOT IN THE UG *glare*) so I may not update ^.^


	2. Of Snakes, Stuffed Animals and Flowers

Fan(s): ADGHSFJUHIOEHJTJF WHERE WERE YOU?!?

Xtra: Uhh.. Well… Long story short, I ran out of ideas.

Fan(s): Baka! *rage!!!!!*

Xtra: Yeah, well….. Be grateful I even update. *munches on carrot* Anyhow, featured in this chapter: Mr. Kitanji's fear of snakes, Shiki's stuffed animal and Eri's designing passion. Touch of Neku near the end.

* * *

**Dedicated to a school friend/Kariya o_0 You know who you are. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The World Ends with You. **

**p.s. If you haven't beat TWEWY yet, then you won't get the puns in here. Play it, it's super fun! ^__^

* * *

**

As Neku and Shiki walked away slowly from their teacher who claimed she was fine, Mr. Kitanji (their principal of the school) ran by, screaming his lungs out. "Whoa, what the-?!" Neku dove for the side of the sidewalk as he streaked by, a mess of black, red and grey. "Well that was…..Odd…" Shiki said, slowly shifting back to the middle of the road. Neku nodded stiffly. "What a weird day…"

Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, a snake slowly slithered from the direction.

The reaction was instant.

Shiki jumped and ran in the same fashion their principal did; screaming her lungs out and running as fast as she could with her arms flailing behind her. Neku stepped aside and let the snake go on it's own little way, slithering and worming it's way into the grass.

Neku sighed. Why couldn't she run like that at Phys. Ed?

* * *

The next day, Shiki came back to school as normal, but Neku couldn't say the same for the principal. With heavy eye bags, messed up hair, and a constant frown, it set the school in a state of gloom. This was very unusual for him, as everyone knew his enthusiasm for snakes, but now he'd run away from every snake he met? Being known for his clean and crisp look as well, this was a frightening change for every student and teacher, including Mr. Minamimoto. Even ol' Minamimoto's "Megumi" jokes didn't have any effect at all.

Shiki was fine for the next few days, but one day while Neku overhead a certain conversation……

"Shiiiikiiii!" Eri pounced on her best friend. 'I've decided we should start a brand, and that brand should specialize in stuffed animals!" Shiki looked up from her mathwork, and sighed somewhat. "Stuffed animals….?" Clueless, but she spoke as if the words didn't seem like proper grammar. "Mhm! Sounds fun, right?" Eri grinned and held up a stuffed animal resembling Mr. Mew, but somewhat crooked and had a ribbon on one ear. "I named her Mrs. Mew, because Mr. Mew looked lonely!" She said, beaming at her friend sitting at her desk.

"Umm….. Well, Eri…… The problem is….." The seamstress sighed and fiddled with her led pencil. "I scrapped Mr. Mew yesterday…" Eri's jaw dropped, as did everyone around her, along with a collective gasp. By now, everyone knew Shiki's sewing talents, and they all knew that Mr. Mew was her prized center-piece, at all times. "I just think he's kinda……" She flexed her hand in thought. "Kind of what?" Eri asked softly. "Kinda childish, if you know what I mean…. " Eri frowned. "If you're giving up sewing, then I'm giving up designing. You're the only one who can do my designs, even if I slack off!" She said, giving Shiki a thumbs-up. "Where you go, I'll go!" A few male students wiped the tears off their faces (it _**was**_ a touching speech....) while others gasped again.

Eri, giving up designing!

Shiki, giving up sewing!

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" someone hollered, and a few girls in the class screamed in fear and hugged each other tightly.

Neku shook his head. What would be next? ………..

Suddenly, he had an unexplainable urge to skip through a field of flowers.

* * *

o_o okay, I was bored….... DON'T KILL ME!! Sorry for the short chapter.... It looked like a lot on Word..... x-x

Next chapter will be... Soon.. (I hope.) I do have a few more tricks up my sleeve, so remember to continue reading my stories, even if I don't update in…. seven months….. *sweatdrop*

Peace,

Xtra


	3. It Was Bound to Happen, Someday

Xtra:** THIS IS IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ THIS BEGINNING PARAGRAPH.**

Hello, fans, readers, stalkers. How long has it been? =.=;; More than a year since I last updated... Wow. Time flies…

Anyway, I'm hoping to wrap this story up soon, and I hope to update much more often. Thank you for your patience, it really does mean a lot to me. Thank you for the reviews, comments, mail, etc etc. They make me so happy :]

It seems like so long ago when TWEWY was the greatest thing ever. Though I've forgotten some characters' names and such, their personality still seems strong enough to continue this story. I can only hope I finish this story before I forget everything completely. From now on I'm going to try to make the problems more subtle because it's more fun to write this way

Without further ado; I finally and proudly present:

When the World Ends; Chapter 3 –It was Bound to Happen Someday

In this chapter I will present **three **problems. Try and find them all! :D

On a side note, I don't think I ever mentioned that this is AU... Pretty obvious by now, though I hope..

* * *

**Dedicated mostly to Reaper-Composer chan but also my readers, subscribers. Thank you for the inspiration, reviews, everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The World Ends with You.**

* * *

**Quick recap of the story so far..**

**Victim 1: Sho – Loss of interest in math**

**Victim 2: Konishi – Allergic reaction to cats**

**Victim 3: Kitanji – Fear of snakes**

**Victim 4: Shiki – Loss of interest in sewing**

**Victim 5: Eri – Loss of interest in designing**

**Victim 6: Neku (Just barely) – Urge to skip in flowers**

**All in all there will be 15 victims. Who will be next?**

* * *

That same day, after math class, (Neku had to admit, it was kind of **boring **now, without Mr. Minamimoto screeching about some more Pi formulas) Neku parted with Shiki and Eri in the hallway; as he went to his visual arts class with Koki Kariya and Yashiro Uzuki and Shiki and Eri went to home economics with Yodai Higashizawa.

As usual, Neku met with (prissy) Joshua in the arts room, who was sitting in the tall art stools with his eyes closed as if in deep thought. As Neku slid into the seat next to him, Joshua seemingly flinched and his eyes snapped open. He fell off the stool and landed (gracefully) on the floor. Suppressing a laugh, Neku went to help his (almost) friend.

"Are you okay? That looked painful.." Neku extended a hand, which Joshua took gratefully.

"Yes, I think I'm alright..." Joshua brushed invisible dust off his shoulders, shirt and pants. After a quick inspection, he sat back into the chair next to Neku to wait for the teacher.….

…

…Wait. No giggle? No obnoxious smirk? Nothing at all? Neku slowly turned and looked suspiciously at Joshua. He looked fine and all, but.. But what..? Something didn't seem right...

Just then, Ms. Yashiro walked into the room. Strangely, she seemed to have attempted to dye her hair red, though it turned into a more dark-pink. Usually, she would have followed Mr. Kariya into the room, but strangely, today he hadn't showed up.

She walked up to the front of the classroom, where Neku had a clearer view of her. Her usually hot-pink lipstick was gone, and was replaced with a similar shade to her hair. She cleared he throat for everyone's attention, and stated that Mr. Kariya would not be here today. When a student raised a hand and asked why, she responded with the fact that he called in sick and had to go to a dentists' appointment due to a cavity.

Everyone in the room sighed, and began whispering amongst themselves. It bound to happen, as he was never seen without his bean-paste "lollipop". He would always get yelled at by his assistant Ms. Yashiro because she'd be enforcing the rule of "how there should be no food in the arts room".

Neku looked back at Joshua again. Normally, he would have giggled, or at least make some kind of comment under his breath. He didn't. He sat there, with a very faint and knowing smile.

Suspicious…

* * *

Xtra A/N: And that's all for now. I would love to write more, but I can't think of anything..

I'm so sorry that it's so short.

I feel like I'm letting you guys down because you waited so long for THIS, but it's really hard to pull myself out of this author's block I've been having since forever.

Thank you again for your patience, and whenever I feel inspired I will write some, update some..

Please review, if you've read this far. I love reviews and they inspire me as well. If you don't feel like writing a whole paragraph or anything, leave a "Nice story" or something. Anything, even if it's not even a sentence will help me.

Haha.. I feel like I'm bribing you guys. But if that's what works, so be it.

Thanks for reading.

Until next time~

-Peace

Xtra.


End file.
